Field of the Invention
An increasing number of optical devices and methods are being developed for delivering augmented reality and ‘real world’ enhanced two dimensional (2.5D), ‘3D-like’ or ‘quasi three dimensional’ (Q3D) and three dimensional (3D) viewing experiences. These may be generally described as being stereoscopic and may involve optical effects including mirror images, Peppers Ghost and ‘holographic-like’ effects or optical impressions where images of objects may appear to be real and/or to float and interact in space.
These devices and methods all apply the basic laws of physics, optics and the mathematics of light propagation, reflection, refraction, diffraction, attenuation, magnification, redirection, focus and multi-light beam interaction. These laws are well known and widely practiced in the public domain especially in a very wide array of spectroscopic instruments, telescopes, microscopes, cameras, glasses and projectors used for research, art, gaming and communications.
3D and Q3D image display devices utilize various numbers (from 1 to ‘n’) and orientations of transparent, semi-transparent, translucent or opaque reflective planes or curved surfaces (called ‘facets’) in ‘n’ dimensions to create stereoscopic or 3D-like images from one or more 2D images or combinations of 2D images. These facets comprise single sheets, several 2D sheets, V's, triangles, squares, rectangles rhombuses, pyramids, pyramoids, tetrahedrons, diamonds and other conformations of ‘n’ sided polygons.
The devices use a wide array of light sources, combinations of light sources and light source optical alignments using display media of one or more, or combinations of gaseous vapors and particulate dispersions, liquid media and solid opaque reflective mirrors, transparent, semi-transparent, and/or translucent surfaces, films and other media fabricated of metals, glasses, plastics, polymers, gases and other chemicals all of which are described in the prior art.
Examples of Prior Art
A number of prior art patent applications and patents teach examples of optical display devices for producing quasi-3D images or impressions of such images. A series of patent applications and patents by P. Simonsen et al.—US 20080144175 19.06.2008 and 20080144175; WO/2006/079341 03.06.2006; EP 1846798 24.10.2007; KR1020070111495 21.11.2007 teach a Display Device For Producing Quasi-Three-Dimensional Images where the pyramid-like part has semi-transparent, partly reflective facets and the display means provides images to be reflected on the facets of the pyramid-like part; WO/2013/044011, PCT/US 2012/056542 by Christensen, assigned to 360 Brandvision LLC teaches a Device and method for Omnidirectional Image Display; Patent Application No. 29/332,917—Jun. 8, 2010 Publication Number U.S. D0617361 S1 by Simonsen and Christensen, assigned to RealFiction teaches a 3D imaging device; WO/2013/052789 (PCT/US 2012/058935) by Gray assigned to Amazon Tech Inc. teaches a Multi-dimensional interface for image display; U.S. D662533 by Hsiung and Chang of Innovision Labs teaches an Image device for projecting floating images in the air and US 20110037834 by Hsiung and Chang teaches an Imaging device for generating and displaying images to simulate movement of three-dimensional objects; U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,581, June 2006 by Knabenbauer assigned to IBM teaches a Three-dimensional display apparatus.
This prior art teaches display devices constructed and composed of many rigid construction material components for displays that most often remain permanently in their display conformation. All apply well know optical physics and means of optical reflection for generating images from mirrors or polygon display facets. This prior art does not teach devices or device construction methods for specifically producing readily foldable/collapsible conformations that may automatically deploy, fold and redeploy as ‘quasi 3D’ (Q3D) polygon display devices well suited for mobile use, easy transport and storage either with the smart device or in a thin carrying case or in a small pocket wallet or purse of a size used for credit cards and thin planar objects.
The prior art does not teach the design and method of construction of foldable/collapsible Q3D polygon display devices utilizing only a single piece of foldable material that may be formed into a polygon, which may then be subsequently folded/flattened for storage after which the device will automatically reassume its polygon shape based largely upon its own material elasticity and shape-memory. No prior art teaches such a foldable Q3D device that is specifically designed for storage and transport in the cover of mobile telecommunications devices or thin wallet pouches.